


Housewarming party (of a kind)

by miyakowasure



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasui has moved to live on his own, and he wants Fuma to be the first visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming party (of a kind)

“Hi,” Fuma said with a delighted smile when Yasui opened the door, “I finally found my way here.”

“Hi,” Yasui answered, moving aside so that Fuma could step into the hallway and closing the door after him.

Before even taking his shoes and jacket off, Fuma took a long curious look around the small apartment. It was small and a bit shabby but not bad at all, and when Fuma turned back to Yasui his smile was genuine and approving.

“I like it! Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Yasui said and finally dared to breathe properly. For some unknown reason he had been a bit afraid of this moment but in the end there was nothing to be afraid of. It was just Fuma, he thought. Just Fuma visiting his new apartment for the first time.

After a short introducing around the apartment (it took about two minutes, with how small the place actually was), Fuma looked thoughtful enough that Yasui couldn’t help asking if something was wrong.

“It’s the privacy,” Fuma said and turned to look at Yasui. His face was straight and serious, but there was a playful glimmer in his eyes when he grinned. “It’s just new. I mean, the feeling of security. When you know no-one will rush through the door, even when I do _this_ ,” he said and without forewarning pushed Yasui ahead so quickly that his back hitting the wall made a loud thump.

“Ouch,” Yasui gasped, but it was more of a reflex than because of real pain. In fact, the rush of feeling inside him on that moment couldn’t have been further away from pain.

“So, what are you going to do with all this privacy?” he asked, and shivered when Fuma leaned in so that the tips of their noses almost touched, and flashed him a sweet grin.

“Haven’t decided quite yet…” Fuma murmured in a low, rich voice that caused another shiver run down Yasui’s spine, “Maybe I should take it easy in the beginning.”

Fuma’s lips were slightly rough and chapped but Yasui hardly noticed it, with how firmly Fuma pressed their mouths together and kissed him in an eager, slightly demanding way. It was rare for Fuma to be so straightforward but Yasui enjoyed every second, especially when Fuma moved his hands to rest on Yasui’s waist, pressing him against the wall and pulling Yasui towards himself at the same time.

“You know,” Yasui murmured against Fuma’s lips, “since my futon at home is so old already, my parents bought me a new one to use here. Maybe you would like to see it?”

“Gladly,” Fuma said and grinned, “Although I’d suggest we test it in practice too. Just to be sure it’s good enough.”

“Sure,” Yasui promised and the both of them burst out into an excited laughter.

Earlier on the same day Yasui had still been a bit insecure about moving out from his parents’ home - he had never lived on his own before and the small, silent room had felt almost distressing when he had still been alone there. With Fuma’s help he suddenly started to see the pros of his new way of living.


End file.
